british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermarket Sweep
Three teams of two contestants played a game of answering questions and supermarket shopping. It is based on the American Supermarket Sweep. Format The game consists of three teams of two, each with a clock that starts with 60 seconds on it. The teams then attempt to add as much time as possible to their clock by answering questions and riddles posed by the host. The time they accumulate determines how long they have in the 'Big Sweep' round to run around a studio mock-up of a supermarket, collecting shopping items. The team with the shopping trolley filled with items of the most value wins the chance to enter the final 'Super Sweep' prize round. Within the game there were a number of rounds. Mini Sweep The Mini Sweep is a question round. On answering a question correctly, they have 10 seconds added to their clock. The winning contestants are given a clue as to which item is required. They then have to find the item with a Supermarket Sweep logo on it within the supermarket and return to the start with it within 30 seconds for a bonus of £25 (£50 in the 2007 series) to their sub total. In the 2019 revival, a spot prize is won if the contestants find the item with the Supermarket Sweep logo within 30 seconds. Games There are a variety of possible games each week. Each correctly answered question or riddle is rewarded with 10 seconds (5 in the 2019 revival) added to the contestants' clock. Some games (such as Pick a Pair) offer a bonus 30 seconds if all contestants agree on an answer and that answer is correct. Original games were: Counting Calories, Rhyme Time, In Betweens, Totals, Memory Game, Higher or Lower?, Pick a Pair, Random Reveal, Reverse Reveal, Scrambled Letters, and Dale's Bluff (renamed Rylan's Bluff in the 2019 version). These games were introduced later in the series: Wordsearch, Alphabet Soup, and Odd One Out. Games introduced in the 2019 version, which often feature guest appearances by other ITV-associated celebrities (usually those from Love Island), include: Stars and their Buys (guessing a celebrity from items on a receipt), Shop till you Drop (guessing how many of a particular item a celeb picks up before dropping any) and Rylan's Rummage (guessing an answer with a product from those provided) Express Sweep This was added for the 2019 revival. It's a special sweep where one player from each team will run around the market for 45 seconds to find five items on Rylan's shopping list. The catch is that only one of each of the items is marked with a Supermarket Sweep logo on them; so there will be only one to a customer. When time is up, the runners return to their podiums and their baskets are checked to see if any of them have the required products with the required logo on them. Each time a correct item with the logo is found, the team who has it scores seconds. Each correct item is worth 5 seconds, except for one item; that item is worth double or 10 seconds. Round Robin/Dale's Daily/Supermarket Swap If a team answer a question correctly, it wins 10 seconds; right or wrong, contestants then switch with their partners tasked with answering the next question. The categories can be: TV, Movies, Music, or Hot Gossip. In the 2019 revival, each correct answer wins the teams 5 seconds for their clocks and there are also "Supermarket Steal" questions in which if answered correctly allows a team to steal 5 seconds from an opposing team. Big Sweep This is the round where the contestants enter the aisles, starting with the team with the most time on their clocks and followed by the other two teams according to their times. The aim of this round is to gain as much value in their trolleys as possible in order to go on to the £3,000 Super Sweep game (formerly £2,000 in the original series and £5,000 for the 2007 series), at the end of this round the value of the shopping is calculated. Various bonuses are available to boost their totals and there are penalties for dropped items. The lowest ever total was recorded in a 1997 episode and constituted a "sub-total" of £0. They did, however, manage some shopping. This resulted in a grand total of £56. Bonuses *'Pick 'n' Mix' – Introduced in Series 2. Players weigh 500g of five different varieties of sweets worth £50 on their subtotal. *'Free range' – Fill up a carton of eggs for a £50 bonus. *'Pricing gun' – Players price up 12 cans for a £50 bonus. *'Dale's Display' – Stacking up a set of cans for a £50 bonus. *'Manager's Special/Dale's Sale' – Introduced in Series 3. The teams must find a tin (or other items on some occasions) marked with their own team colour for a bonus worth £50. *'Shopping List' – A shopping list of 3 items is given to the contestants to find. All three must be collected for a bonus of £100. No partial credit can be given. *'Inflatable bonuses' – They are worth £25, £50, £75 or £100. Contestants are only allowed to collect one per team and do not know its value until after the sweep is complete. As discovered in the 2019 revival, the bonus value is rendered null and void if it has deflated. Every episode featured a shopping list and inflatable bonuses as standard. By Series 3, two of the other aforementioned bonuses would also be featured on each episode. However, from the 2007 revival, the bonuses are just Pick-n-Mix, Managers Special, the shopping list and inflatables. Inflatables Inflatables included a Wine Bottle, Bunch of Bananas, Single Banana, Burger, Plant, Guitar, Cake, Hammer, Microphone, Crayon, Carrot, Jukebox, Saxophone, Fish, Lollipop, Devils Trident, Golf Club and Cactus which was added in 2007. In the 2019 revival, some of the inflatables that were added were Pizza, Ice Lolly, Mobile Phone, Monkey, Flamingo, Palm Tree, Watermelon, Keyboard, Pineapple, Stereo and Doughnut. Penalties A penalty of £25 (later £10) is given by the host to teams who: *Leave dropped items *Break store items The regular joke is that there would also be a penalty for "knocking over a cameraman". This would be added to the rules for the 2019 revival. Super Sweep The team with the higher Big Sweep total (added with their sub total from bonuses and previous rounds) keeps their money and advances to the Super Sweep. The team has 60 seconds to find the £2,000 prize (£5,000 in the 2007 revival and £3,000 in the 2019 revival), by solving three clues. The first clue is given and time doesn't start until the clue has been read. The team must find the item from the clue to get the next clue. The second clue leads the contestants to the final item, behind which the money is found. The team has to find all three items and have their hands on the money before time expires. If they don't, they only leave with the cash equivalent of the value of the goods in their trolley. Music Kevin Kitchen Mark Sylvan & Phillip Geaves Inventor Al Howard Additional Pages List of Dale's Supermarket Sweep items List of Dale's Supermarket Sweep bonuses Category:Shopping Category:Consumer Category:Lifestyle Category:Themed Quiz Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:American Formats Category:ITV Shows Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:1993 premieres Category:2001 endings Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings